kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Summer 2017 Event/E-4
|reward_easy_1 = |reward_easy_1_x = 1 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 4 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 1 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 1 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 5 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 1 |reward_hard_3 = |reward_hard_3_x = 1 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 1 }} Historical Fleet: European Ships All the ships used in historical routing are from European countries: * CA(V): , , * (F)BB(V): , , , , * CV(L): , , * AV: * DD: , , Meeting the historical requirement allows you to bring a CLT in your fleet while still being able to skip a node. Map Guide *This is a combined fleet map. *Node D is a submarine node. *This map has two phases, each requiring you to defeat the following bosses: ** The first boss is at Node I ** The second boss is at Node N *Path from Node D to G is not available during the first phase, necessitating the player's fleet to take the long route to boss node I. * One Land Base Aerial Support is available for sortie in this map. ** 3 range minimum is required to reach the 1st phase boss node I. ** 6 range minimum is required to reach the 2nd phase boss node N. Tips *There does not appear to be any speed-based branching on this map. It is a good place to use your slow BB(V)s and slow CVLs. **It is especially the last map you can use your best slow ships for the main battle. Starting from E-5, there will be several restrictions on usage of Slow-Ships. ***If you have saved your and/or , it is recommended that you use them in this map, as the next Extra Operation maps will have slow-ship based restrictive branching rules. *CTF with the proper requirements starts at A, while a STF always starts at D. As the routing always forces you to go D -> A during the first phase, starting at node A is more advantageous. ** Using 1 BB 2 CA 2 CVL 1 CV in your first fleet as a CTF can be changed to a STF with only one substitution (swap the CV for another BB) allowing to avoid shiplocking more ships than necessary. **However, after unlocking the 2nd phase, using TCF and CTF will force you to node I. This also means that you cannot complete E-4 without the use of a STF. ** After you unlock the 2nd phase, D -> A routing is no longer forced. This makes node I a very attractive farming spot, as you only have to go through a sub node and 2 empty nodes to be able to reach the boss. Possible Fleet Composition *'Phase I' ** : ***Surface Task Force ****2 (F)BB(V) / 2 CA(V) / 2 CVL + CL / 2 CA / 3 DD ** ***Carrier Task Force ****1 (F)BB(V) / 3 CA(V) / 2 CV + 1 CL / 2 CA(V) / 1 CLT / 2 DD ****1 (F)BB(V) / 3 CA(V) / 2 CV + 1 CL / 1 FBB / 2 CLT / 2 DD *'Phase II' ** ***Surface Task Force ****2 (F)BB(V) / 2 CA(V) / 2 CVL + CL / 2 CA(V) / 3 DD ****2 (F)BB(V) / 1 CA(V) / 2 CVL / LHA + CL / 2 CA(V) / 3 DD ***European Surface Task Force (Must have European Ships of 3 for Hard, 2 for Medium, 1 for Easy) ****2 (F)BB(V) / 2 CA(V) / 2 CVL + 1 CL / 2 CA(V) / 1 CLT / 2 DD ****4 BB / Akitsu Maru / Commandant Teste + 1 CL / 1 CA(V) / 1 FBB / 1 CLT / 2 DD ****4 BB / 1 CA(V) / Akitsu Maru + 1 CL / 2 CA(V) / 1 CLT / 2 DD ** (for farming node I) ***Transport Escort Fleet ****4 DD 2 XX + 1 CL 3 DD 2 XX Ship Special Buff Effect *All European ships have post cap damage bonus against *Most noticeable with setup with Torpedo Cut-In. **Also noticeable with and . ***Estimated to be at least 1.3x LBAS Flight Range